Sakura Taisen:Dual Entity
by Kaizerknight01
Summary: Takes place after st4,Paris chapter 1 is up Pls R&R, enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Sakura Taisen : Dual Entity  
  
Note: This story takes place after Sakura Taisen 4. It's is based on Ogami's ending.  
  
Sakura Taisen and it's characters belongs to it's rightful owners.  
  
Prologue  
  
Teito the imperial capital , it was spring time once again, the atmosphere is cheerful. People's moods in the capital are relaxed and happy, enjoying the peace in the capital, in which not long ago was almost destroyed by the Masou Kihei ( The enemies in st4 ), thankfully with the combined powers of Hanagumi, form both Tokyo and Paris was able to defeat the Leader of Masou Kihei. As the Captain of both flower divisions would say "Justice will always triumph!!"  
  
In a café, a spiky black haired man taking a coffee break and reading the headlines. Is Ogami Ichiro, The captain of both Tokyo and Paris Hanagumi. Is also known as a Naval Lieutenant, a ticket clipper, and now he earned the title of an indecisive jerk. As for now he has been contemplating on all the events that happen when he first join as the squad leader of the Hanagumi, when he left for Paris to form a new Kagekidan and in the end returning back to Tokyo.  
  
In his mind he has been thinking what he said to his former commander , Yoneda Ikki.  
  
Yoneda "Ogami you chosen Sakura-kun to be your co-pilot of the Soubu because you really trust her."  
  
Ogami "Yes I did, but I trust everybody in Tei-Geki, especially the Hanagumi."  
  
Yoneda " Let me change the question, you chosen Sakura-kun because you really like her . Right, Ogami?"  
  
Ogami's thoughts were dumbstruck. To him the Hanagumi are special to him, every person in that group he cared deeply, but for Sakura , Erica and a few others. He's care for them was even much deeper . His thoughts were "I really like Sakura-kun, but I also really care for Erica-kun and also..Damn my head feels like it's starting to spin."  
  
Yoneda " Now then, Ogami are you going to live your life with Sakura? "  
  
Ogami's thought's opened two options. One "I will live and share my life with her" he feels its right but still with hesitation, for there's so many unknowns if he choose it. Then there's a "Play safe" answer " I still would like to defend Teito's peace and I will think about it." He quickly chooses second option.  
  
Yoneda " Ogami! Are you sure about this?" irritatingly asked  
  
Ogami " Yes, because I still feel need to defend the capital, and.."  
  
Yoneda " Yare, yare. Still being indecisive as ever. Well if that your decision, it can't be helped."  
  
It has been a month and a half that has passed since he had that talk with Yoneda. There were some changes. Two weeks ago Erica and the rest of the Paris-Kagekidan bid their farewell and returned to Paris, France. With Yoneda retiring , Kaede took over the position and Kayama became the second in command, whether Ogami like it or not he will see more of his "best friend" in the theater .  
  
In the café he was in deep thought, and Ogami uttered " I've decided! I not making any decision on this matter any time soon." In his mind he was worried and afraid if he was going to make that decision. He feels like if he did that, it's like betrayal to his friends the Hanagumi, but also he didn't like the idea spending the rest of his life alone. He whispered to himself "Alone.Huh? Or lonely ?" He finished his coffee and folded the news paper and left. Unknown to him a presence was observing for a far.  
  
???? : This person, This man has been in my way for so many times. He's soul must be destroyed.  
  
Returning to his rented apartment, Ogami was preparing his bed. Then he felt a very strong aura, one of hate , a very powerful and deep hate. At an instant he took out his two katana form his closet and prepared his stance. Then his room began to disappear, he ended up in a dark and empty void.  
  
Ogami " Show yourself!!"  
  
A dark aura appeared in front of him, revealing a figure, a woman dress in Priestess garb.  
  
Ogami " Kisama!! Who are You?!! Why can't you people let go of your hatred !! People of this city have gone through too much already!!"  
  
Leiko "I'm called as Leiko. My hatred is not toward your capital or its people. I know you wanted to say that the Hanagumi a have gone through too much already. Right? Ogami Ichiro."  
  
Ogami "...... Then why !!!?? Why this hatred!!"  
  
Leiko " My hatred is towards person to have repeatedly stepped in my way, is YOU!!!"  
  
She unleashed a dark matter towards him, he quickly dodges, but the force of the attack gazed him.  
  
Ogami "So much power!!" He finds an opening and attacks "Roukko Mekkyaku Tenchi Shin Mei!!!" Two energy blades hits Leiko with only minimum effect.  
  
Leiko " What matter ? Your thoughts seems to be in chaos ? Humph! With that level of an attack you will never defeat me!!" She held out her hand, a force invisible hits him. He was thrown off and quickly recovers, but because of the might of the attack he fell on his knees. Breathing heavily, badly wounded.  
  
Leiko "You have been in my way more than once Ogami Ichiro, you are in my way ever since you became the captain of the Hanagumi. You ruined my plans, changing the fate of every member of the Hanagumi, especially changing Shinguji Sakura fate. You have deprived me with the chance of obtain the Blood of the Haja!"  
  
Ogami " Damn You!!!! What ever it is, I won't let you do as you please!!!!"  
  
Leiko " .. Since you're that determined, I will tell you this, I hate you even more for changing the destiny of those that are called Parisi, time again you have interfered with my plans!!"  
  
Ogami " You!!!" Slowly standing up "I will never let you hurt anyone of them!!! Never!!"  
  
Leiko " I see, but before you worry about them, you should first worry about yourself." She saw Ogami slowly walking towards her . She saw very determined eyes of a person that will give his all.  
  
Leiko " So, your ready to sacrifice your life just to protect them. Interesting "  
  
Ogami "No, I'll will live and come back alive. I will never lose hope!! As I've told my teammates in the past."  
  
Leiko " You know you can't defeat me, I see no way you can."  
  
Ogami "Either I will find a way, or I'll make one!!"  
  
He furiously charged Leiko, dodging all of her attacks , just as he was going to strike.  
  
Leiko " Too slow, now your soul will destroyed" A white shiny sphere appear before her hand and stated to crush it. Ogami fell down on the floor in pain, but the white orb of light resisted. No matter how hard or how many times she tried to destroy it, this sphere of light always resisted.  
  
Leiko "How can this be? How can you stand against my curse?? I see.. Even at a time like this you still worry about them!!"  
  
Ogami " ... Their life is precious to me... That why .. I'll use my life as a shield!! For the sake of the people that I care the most!! No matter how hard or painful it is. I'll never give up!!"  
  
As the white sphere brightly lit the dark void. The priestess was stunned by it luminescence, as the light slowly faded there were no trace of Ogami Ichiro's body and spirit. Leiko was very annoyed, for it was the first time she met someone this determined to resist her power. Her plan to destroy Ogami's soul didn't go as planned, but she still captured the his core entity, a part of his being. She still wondered what happen to the rest of his persona and where his body went.  
  
Meanwhile in Tokyo and Paris every member of the Hanagumi felt something awful , like someone special to them disappeared .  
  
In Theater, Morning  
  
Sumire "What's this feeling? A strong feeling of grief , I can't stop form shedding tears."  
  
Maria "Sumire? You're also here, ...It seems that everybody that I've met is depressed."  
  
Sumire "Is that so? For some odd reason I also feel awful."  
  
Maria " I see ...I also feel lot of dread. I never felt this much dread in my entire life..."  
  
Sumire " .Can it be that the lieutenant .."  
  
Maria " .....I would like to say that, he's fine , but.. After talking to Orihime, Kanna and you.. I not sure any more."  
  
At the Hanger one of the technician saw Kohran on her knees hugging herself shivering  
  
Man " Kohran-san!! What happen??!! " He yells out to the other personnel " Some get a doctor here!!! Now!! ASAP!!!"  
  
Kohran " Something really bad has happen...I don't know but..."  
  
At inside theater in the garden. Leni is sitting on the bench, then her pet dog comes to her.  
  
Leni " Hunnto, You came to cheer me up?" The dog barks "Thanks, for the company." "Today I feel so much sorrow. I don't have words to express it."  
  
At the second floor of the imperial theater, Kanna went to Iris, She is trying her best to comfort the small girl. Iris kept crying and told Kanna that her Onii-chan life has disappeared, Kanna was unsure what do, all that she could is to stay with her.  
  
Orihime was walking up the stairs leading to the terrace, she noticed that somebody was already there, it was Sakura.  
  
Orihime " Sakura-san we've looking all over for you, it seems that everybody here is in a dark mood. It's like we're grieving.. I'm don't want to say it ,but ...I think that something bad has happen to." Sakura slowly faced her. Orihime was surprised at what she saw, tears. Flowing tears running down form Sakura's face.  
  
Sakura "Tears...It seems that I can't stop crying...Please don't say it.."  
  
Orihime "Sakura-san...I'm sorry .I didn't mean upset you more.."  
  
Sakura "..I know that I should believe in him, for the battles that we've been through. He always said that we'll win and come alive with everybody...But now.With this feeling. I don't know anymore more!!" She collapse on her knees and continued crying.  
  
Orihime "Sakura-san please calm down" That the same time she thought "Lieutenant."  
  
Paris, France. Evening. At the Bleumer Mansion, at the dinning hall.  
  
Tarebu "What's troubling your mind? Lady Glycine?"  
  
Glycine "...Nothing at all, Tarebu."  
  
Tarebu "Young mistress, is there a problem with the dishes that is served on table? If you wish I'll change..."  
  
Glycine " That won't be necessary. I'm not hungry anymore, by the way have you seen Hanabi?"  
  
Tarebu " It seems Lady Hanabi has locked herself in her room. We've tried calling her but still she won't answer."  
  
As Glycine left the dinning hall  
  
Maid "Miss Tarebu, It seem that our young mistress is quite depress."  
  
Tarebu "Yes, but I've never seen her like this before."  
  
At Hanabi's room,  
  
Glycine knocks at the door "Hanabi, It's me. Please open the door."  
  
Hanabi "I'm sorry Glycine, but I wish to be alone."  
  
Glycine "Hanabi...Are you worried about the captain?"  
  
Hanabi "Yes...As if I've lost someone precious to me... It's as if I've been reliving my past again, but this is a lot worst... I feel like Ogami- san has...."  
  
Glycine "Don't you say it!! He always said never give up, and said that we will come back alive. To think like that ..I'll never accept that he's..."  
  
Hanabi " I don't want to think about it, but this unsettling notion... That Ogami-san." She softly broke down in tears. Glycine also noticed a warm liquid was building in her eyes. She told Hanabi that if she needed anything that she will be in her room. In her room. Glycine "Tears..What's happening to me? You have once told me that you are fighting to protect the happiness of the people, to protect peace and you also said that is your pride. But now just as Hanabi said... This awful sense of dread..I can't stand it any more." She sat down on the floor and cried silently.  
  
At the bar where Lobelia usually hangs out.  
  
Lobelia "Tch! Why am I worrying about that stupid idiot? As if I care about that stupid ticket clipper..Looks like I am lying too myself...This bad sensation...I can't help myself to feel hopeless and lost.. I feel that I've lost someone important..."  
  
At the circus,  
  
Coquelicot "Today. I felt something really bad has happen..Ichiro..."Later she went to see Erica.  
  
As Coquelicot entered Erica's room, she notice that lights weren't lit and saw Erica at the corner of the room, crying. Coquelicot saw her friend's face, she could tell from Erica's face that she was crying for quite sometime."  
  
Coquelicot "Erica.Is Ichiro.."  
  
Erica "Ogami-san. This can't be true...I wouldn't ..I can't...That you.."  
  
End of Prologue  
  
Note : The story will take place at both Tokyo and Paris at the same timeframe. The first few chapters that I'll be first focusing will be on the Teito-Kagegidan (Tokyo). Then later the Pari-Kagegidan (Paris) 


	2. Teito is in chaos, The return of the Whi...

Chapter One: Teito is in Chaos#1  
  
  
  
It's been almost a week ago since they heard for Ogami Ichiro. Everybody in Tei-Geiki was worried, especially the Hanagumi. Every member of the Hanagumi tried their best to find their Taicho (Captain or Squad Leader). Even Kayama's Tsuki-Gumi joined the search, but with not much luck. All they know is that Ogami was last spotted in a café and rented a small apartment in Teito, after that it seem he can't be found anywhere in Japan.  
  
At the General Manager office, a man in a white suit enters the room.  
  
Kaede "Kayama-kun, any progress on finding Ogami-kun?"  
  
Kayama "I'm sorry, but none. It seems that he can't be found in Teito or even in Japan! Even with all the resources that the Tsuki-Gumi has, we still can't find him!! Kaede-san, I know it's a long shot can you contact Chattes Noires?"  
  
Kaede "I've already tried contacting them via long distance Kinematron, it seem a that an unusual atmospheric condition is jamming our transmissions and I don't think that Ogami-kun is type to just leave and not tell everyone."  
  
Kayama "I suppose, I hope that Ogami is alright, I'm very disturbed in what I've seen happen to Tei-Geki. It seems that everybody's moral is very low, no very low is an understatement."  
  
Kaede "I've tried asking Sakura-kun and the others, but they don't want speak about it. Form what I've heard they fear that something really bad happened to Ogami-kun."  
  
Kayama ".. ... .. For as long that I've known him he not the type to sit there and do nothing."  
  
Kaede " That's what I'm worried about, I know he the type that will do his utmost to protect his friends or die trying."  
  
Kayama "... Yes, but I also believe that he's the type that will give his best and come back alive to everybody. I wish this was the case."  
  
Kaede " I also hope so."  
  
Kayama " By the way, about the Kinematorn. When was the last time we were able to use it."  
  
Kaede "A little less than two weeks ago, in fact it was Ogami-kun was the last one to have used it. I've asked Hana-yaski branch to investigate this matter, they couldn't pinpoint the problem, but it's clear it's is caused by spiritual energy."  
  
Kayama " I'm suspecting this is connected. I have a bad notion that something will happen. Big."  
  
Kaede " ... With the state that the Hanagumi are in. We are in deep trouble if any threat comes."  
  
In the dining hall, The Sanniin Misume (Tsubaki, Kasumi, Yuri) went to check Sakura and others, but as expected, everyone in the Hanagumi is still in a bad mood. The trio tried asking what the matter is, but everyone was dodging the question. Then Tsubaki unintentionally talked about if Ogami is alright. She heard somebody crying, It was Iris. Yuri notices that everybody's expression became even sadder. A loud noise of the alarm rang every where in the theater.  
  
Maria "An enemy assault?!! At a time like this!!  
  
At the planning room.  
  
Sakura "Teito Hanagumi, Is all present. Vice-commander where did the enemy struck ?"  
  
Kayama " North of area 4. There's unidentified number of enemy units is terrorizing the citizens in the area."  
  
Maria " Our orders!!"  
  
Kaede "To stand down."  
  
Maria "Eh?"  
  
Kaede " Kayama and I discussed this matter. We think it's best if we let the military handle this."  
  
Maria "But with due respect, I do believe we're more capable of dealing with the situation."  
  
Kaede " I disagree, with everyone spiritual energy down to a minimum. It too risky to send you guys out there."  
  
Kayama "It's not only that, but my instinct tells me this is a trap."  
  
Tsubaki "Commander!! The army can't hold their ground much more. Their asking us to send the Hanagumi."  
  
Kayama "Damn It!! Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place."  
  
Maria "Commander!!"  
  
Kaede "I've got no choice. This an order. If the situation becomes dire, withdraw as fast as possible."  
  
Sumire "What?!! I will never accept that!!"  
  
Kanna " I also second on that!"  
  
Orihime " So do I"  
  
Sakura "Withdraw? But isn't it like giving up? Ogami-san would never say such a thing!"  
  
Kayama ".. ..."  
  
Kaede "Those are your orders."  
  
Maria "I understand. Teito Kagegidan move-out!!"  
  
Kayama "Everybody your main goal is to stay alive. If anyone of you dies we lose. That why.Come back alive." As the Hanagumi went out he silent speaks "Ogami, Where are you? You are the ties that bind the Hanagumi."  
  
At Ueno park near Tei-Geki. A blinding flash of light appeared. Person wearing a ticket clipper suit appeared. A much tried man slowly stood up and looked that surrounding and saw blooming trees of Sakura.  
  
Ogami "This park..This the same park that I've met Sakura-kun for the first time." Then he saw an Airship moving at top speed, moving away form Tei- Geki."  
  
Ogami "Damn it!! I've no time to lose!!" With all his speed that his legs could muster, he quickly dash his way to the theater and storm opened the main door.  
  
A very shocked Kasumi saw him "Ogami-san!!!"  
  
Ogami still catching his breath "Tell me!! Where are they going?!!"  
  
At the city plaza, mechanical steam soldiers marched their way in to the main square, causing havoc and panic to the people. The army tried their best to hold their ground, but they didn't stand a chance. On top of a building two figures is watching the chaos that is happening below."  
  
The man with red hair and wearing a gangster suit began to laugh  
  
Zanma "Hahahah.. Look at those rats fleeing for their lives."  
  
Behind this figure was a blue haired man wearing a samurai garb was annoyed and spoke.  
  
Atoki "Zanma!! Remember what Lady Leiko told you. Don't harm any of the civilians. Remember your mission!!"  
  
Zanma "Come on, Atoki. You're spoiling my fun. Aren't these people ancestors used you as pawns? Not only that, didn't they also backstab your precious Leiko."  
  
Atoki "Fun?!! You dare say such things!! I see neither honor nor "fun" in harming defenseless people!! Especially Women and children!! If you kill any of these civilians, I will personally see to it that I will dispose of you!"  
  
Zanma "Tch!! Alright I'll stick to the plan. All that our ladyship needs is the power of the Haja."  
  
Atoki " Remember!! It's more favored to let the one with the blood of the Haja openly sacrifice her life."  
  
Zanma "What ever, she needs to be dead . Sacrifice or be killed. All that we need is the blood of the Haja."  
  
Atoki "A moron like you will never understand!! But remember never let your guard down! Stick to the plan!!" He vanishes in to thin air.  
  
Zanma " I hate that self-righteous bastard, with the Teito-Kagegidan spirit level down. Mere peons can be fatal to those colored dolls."  
  
As the Hanagumi arrive to the scene, they quickly engaged the steam soldiers.  
  
Orihime "What's with these guys? It seems that they've gotten a lot stronger than they use to be."  
  
Reni "... It can't be help will our spiritual levels down, even ordinary peons are a lot tougher than they use too." Her unit destroyed an enemy "What this??" A dark matter flowed into the ground. It seems that every time they destroyed a steam soldier it releases ebony liquid like matter on the ground.  
  
Maria " I have a bad feeling about this, everyone let's withdraw form this area!! What???"  
  
As the dark matter on the ground moves and form a cage around them, most of them were trap inside, except Sakura's Koubu. Inside cage, it unleashed a large surge of electricity.  
  
Sakura " Everyone!! Please hold on!!"  
  
Maria "Don't.. come near..Ugh...Flee at .. Once!!"  
  
Sakura "I can't do that!! I can't just abandon everyone!!"  
  
Sumire ".. What are you standing...For.. You stupid country girl.. just go!!"  
  
Sakura heard a voice and looked where in came for and saw a man in mid-air with red hair wears a gangster suit.  
  
Zanma " What beautiful display of friendship.. It's so disgusting."  
  
Sakura's unit unsheathed it katana " Who are you? Why do such thing?!!"  
  
Zanma "You mean the chaos and destruction ? It's for my fun. This city's peace will be my plaything!!"  
  
Sakura " I won't let you do as you please!!"  
  
Zanma "Such courage.... Try if you can, but are you forgetting something? Aren't you wasting your friend's life and wish. Will you let them die in vain? I forgot you plan to save them ."  
  
Sakura "Kuh..."  
  
Zanma " But there's way to beat me and save your precious friends. Throw away your life. Invoke the power of the Haja." Throws a dagger on the ground.  
  
Sakura her thoughts " A dagger ? It has the same presence just as the scared tools which Ogami-san destroyed a few years ago."  
  
Sakura " I will never do that!! As everyone in Tei-Geki taught me to live !! Especially him, I will never throw away my life !!"  
  
Zanma "Him? You mean Ogami Ichiro?"  
  
Sakura "You how did you ?..... .. You didn't.. You killed him!!"  
  
Zanma " Me? I'm not the one that did it, but I've heard form my ladyship that she was the one that dispose of Ogami Ichiro. I also heard that he sacrifice his life I hopes of protecting his friends, especially you Shinguji, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura and the rest of the Hanagumi felt mortified in what they heard. Sakura steps out of her Koubu. She turned a deaf ear to her friend's voices. Telling her not to do it. Telling her to stop. As each of her friends passed out because of the situation that were in. She slowly approached the dagger, she hesitantly reaches out to it. Zanma was growing impatient, it was going just as plan but he feels it was too slow. He summoned his own steam ogre which wields a huge sword.  
  
Zanma "Too slow!!, If your that slow to kill yourself, I'll the one that will do it for you!!"  
  
Sakura just stood there. She closed her eyes and slowly tears followed. In her mind she thought that she will see her beloved Ichiro soon. The steam ogre's huge sword was ready to strike it's target. Suddenly Zanma heard a sound. A sound of booster engines roaring.  
  
At a instant the cage which trapped the seven members of the Hanagumi was destroyed. Zanma's unit was kicked in the face by a all to familiar white Koubu.  
  
Sakura "Ogami-san..."  
  
Zanma "Kisama!! I thought your already dead!!"  
  
Ogami "Then you have guessed wrong!! As I've told before I'll live and come back alive to everybody!!" His Koubu steps in front of Sakura. "Sakura- kun!! I will not let you die!!" Then his unit unsheathed it's two katana and made a Ni-Tor-Ryu stance and reddish electricity flowed on the blades. "I, Ogami, Ichiro will fight you!!"  
  
Ogami's Koubu mark two charged Zanma steam ogre. Both unit swords exchange slashes, then finding an opening The white Koubu leave an "X" mark slash on the chest of the steam ogre.  
  
Zanma "Bastard!! I'll make you pay!!" Then he heard Atoki's commanding voice.  
  
Atoki "Zanma, mission failed, return at once!"  
  
Zanma "Tch!! Ogami, Ichiro!! Our fight isn't over yet!!" As he withdraws a number of steam soldiers appeared.  
  
Atoki "So that's Ogami, Ichiro... Interesting."  
  
The other members of the Hanagumi slowly regained consciousness and saw both Ogami's and Sakura's units engaging the enemy. As the white Koubu used its booster units to quickly charge the enemy, but at that same moment a couple of blasts of gunfire hit the Koubu's booster and sending it crashing to the ground. The enemy surrounded his unit.  
  
Sakura "Ogami-san!! Hang on!!" As she was staring to concentrate her spiritual energy.  
  
Ogami "Sakura-kun, don't worry. I can still handle this! Rokkou Mekkyaku!!! Ku-rai-e!! Kou To Mu Toh!!!" Reddish lighting bolts rains down on the steam soldiers that surrounded him, then followed by a large wolf ascending into the air. Two enemy units were completely destroyed while other three was severely damaged, but the three enemy units caught him off guard. The two units hits him with their swords the other one fired it gun hitting the white Koubu, sending it to a corner.  
  
Ogami felt like he got hit by a car "How reckless of me, I've should have known better." Saw four units charging at him. " If I defend I'll lose! I got to attack first!!" But before he could move, Sakura's Koubu steps in .  
  
Sakura "Haja No Ken Sei Oga Ten Syo!!!" A pinkish stream of light hits all four enemy units were vaporized. Iris's Koubu help him get up and behind him was the rest of the Hanagumi.  
  
Kanna " Taicho!! Looks like you're even more of a hot blooded guy than I've expected. But that was too reckless."  
  
Reni "Taicho! Don't push yourself too hard. We're here as a team."  
  
Sakura "Reni's right. Ogami-san are you badly hurt?"  
  
Ogami "Just a little bit, but I can still fight!"  
  
Sumire " That our lieutenant for sure. Rest assured that the Tei-Geki top star at your side. It is already sure victory."  
  
Kohran "Ogami-han just be carefully."  
  
Maria " Taicho more enemies approaching! Your orders!!"  
  
Ogami "We will take back the peace which rightfully belongs to the people!! Let's show them our true strength!!!"  
  
Orihime "The lieutenant is in high spirits today!!"  
  
Iris "Onii-chan, Ryokai!!"  
  
All " Teito-Kagegidan Sanjo!!!"  
  
After the battle, as the of the Hanagumi steps out of their Koubu.  
  
Sumire " Thank goodness! That was all over."  
  
Maria " Right, looks like we've defend the capital. Right? Taicho?"  
  
Ogami's face and showed a regretful and ashamed expression. "Aah..."  
  
Sumire "Lieutenant? What the matter? Why make such a face?"  
  
Ogami "Everybody.Forgive me...I think I'm not fit to be your captain anymore.."  
  
Sakura "Ogami-san. Why say such thing? You are our captain because we all trust you."  
  
Ogami "Sakura-kun..It's because of that.I feel that. I've betrayed the trust that you guys given me....I'll take the responsibility.. Because of me, everybody life was put in danger..."  
  
Reni "Taicho. I know for a fact that you also saved our lives. "  
  
Kohran "Taicho-han, please listen to Reni-han."  
  
Ogami "Thanks, everybody, but I've decided I'll ask commander Kaede to let me resign my commission."  
  
Maria "Taicho?!! Do you mean that you're leaving us?"  
  
Ogami "No, that not the case Maria-san. I will be still with the Hanagumi but not as it captain. And maybe form time to time I'll leave, it's for personal reasons."  
  
Sakura "Ogami-san, could you please reconsider. We all feel it was not your fault."  
  
Ogami "Sakura-kun, everyone.. Thanks but I've made up my mind. Hey!! Wait a minute are we forgetting something?"  
  
Iris " You mean?"  
  
Maria "Haha...You never change."  
  
Ogami "Alright!!! Everybody!!!  
  
All "Victory pose!!!!"  
  
Later that evening. Tei-Geki held a party. Everybody's is in a festive mood. At the hall way .  
  
Kayama "Yo!! Ogami !! To have parties are really good!!"  
  
Ogami "Kayama!! What are you doing here?"  
  
Kayama "Ogami!! Have you forgotten!! I've became the second in command in Tei-Geki."  
  
Ogami "I'm still not quite use to it. What can I say.Congratulations.?"  
  
Kayama "By the way, where in the world have you been? A week ago everyone was looking for you!! The Hanagumi was especially worried about you."  
  
Ogami "... .. I'm sorry. My memory is still quite fuzzy, there's a lot of images that in flashing before my mind. I'm still sorting it out."  
  
Kayama "I see, don't worry about it to much, I glad that you're fine. That's all that matters."  
  
Ogami "Kayama, since you're the Vice commander I think I should give you this." Hands out a piece of paper.  
  
Kayama reads it "Ogami, are serious about this? Resigning?"  
  
Ogami "Very, later Kayama." Out in the terrace to watch the open night sky and held out the palm of his right hand a strange mark appears. ".... It seems this time it's started to ache a bit..I must a way to protect Sakura and the others.But I don't know how long I can last."  
  
At the General Manager's office  
  
Kayama "Kaede-san? It about Ogami.."  
  
Kaede "I know, It about his resignation."  
  
Kayama "But how?"  
  
Kaede "Well, see these letters." In her table there were eight opened envelops." Everyone insisted that we that we deny Ogami-kun resignation."  
  
Kayama smiles "Then what now ? Commander Fijieda?"  
  
Kaede "Well majority rules."  
  
Morning, at the G.M.'s office. Ogami went inside unknown to him the rest of the Hanagumi is at the other room was eavesdropping.  
  
Kaede " Ogami-kun about your resignation, sorry that I can't grant it."  
  
Ogami "What ?!! Please Kaede-san please reconsider, I got my reasons."  
  
Kaede "And those reasons are?"  
  
Ogami "It's....Sorry but.It's .Because."  
  
Kayama "Ogami, I know you feel it was your fault that you let down your team. For such petty reason these are not enough grounds for resigning"  
  
Ogami in his mind "This not going as planned" and spoke of another reason "I do believe that my decision making is being clouded by an emotional attraction to a team member...."in his thought "What in the world am I saying!!!"  
  
Kayama "Oho. So that's the reason.." Laughs a bit "It's good to be in love Ogami!! Who the lucky girl?"  
  
Ogami feels that he got a hammer and hit's himself on the head "It's..."  
  
Kayama "No need to be shy about it, No word shall ever leave in this room. Right? Kaede-san" She signals tell its ok. " Well now Ogami, who is it?"  
  
At the other room the girls lean closer on to the wall. All wanted to hear it.  
  
Ogami "I.I..."  
  
Kayama "Form the look of your face I know who it is."  
  
Ogami "It's none of your damn business!!!"  
  
Kayama "Soo.Do you want I'll be the one to tell you.. Well action speaks louder than words. It must be..."  
  
Ogami "May I be excused!! I must take my leave!!" Quickly went out of office.  
  
Kaede "Kayama-kun, you're having your kicks by messing Ogami-kun head."  
  
Kayama "Well, he's the one that brought it up. Well that's Ogami for you. It will be quite interesting what will happen next."  
  
Kaede "Meaning?"  
  
Kayama "Well, walls have ears. Right?"  
  
Kaede "You're a cunning man. Kayama-kun."  
  
Kayama " It can't be helped. I'm the captain of the Tsuki-gumi after all."  
  
Outside of the office. Ogami was panting heavily.  
  
Ogami " I feel that as if my life span has shorten a bit"  
  
He see the girls leaving the room beside the G.M. room. Sumire "Lieutenant, What happen with your meeting?"  
  
Ogami "It's nothing special about it. Looks like I'll be still be the captain of the Hanagumi."  
  
Orihime " Well it was quite long for just that. Right? Lieutenant is there anything more that you've discuss with the General Manager?"  
  
Ogami sweating " It was just a long talk...That right!!! It was just a long talk .. "  
  
Sakura " Ogami-san, I think it's best if you're just be honest with yourself."  
  
Ogami sweats even more "Ye.Yeah. To be honest...Right. Well, I think I should go now for there's quite a few chores I've got to do."  
  
Maria "Taicho, are you sure you don't want to say something?"  
  
Ogami really sweating "N..No ..Nothing at all... Aren't you going to practice some play or something?"  
  
Reni "We will, later. As for now we're going to the dining hall."  
  
Ogami " Well..Well see you guys later." He quickly leaves the area.  
  
Unknown to Ogami, Ichiro this will be the start of his problems...  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter one 


	3. Teito is in chaos, Feelings and Emotions

Chapter 2:Teito in Chaos#2:  
  
At an unknown location, Leiko was in her chambers meditating, and then the doors opened. A person with blue hair and wearing a samurai garb enters and knelt before her.  
  
Leiko "Atoki-kun, how many times have I told you that, you do not need to kneel before me."  
  
Atoki stood up "Lady Leiko, about the encounter earlier."  
  
Leiko "I know...I also know that those useless Kaijin that I relived also failed their mission in the land that is called Paris."  
  
Atoki "Two successive failures...I 'm ready to face any punishment."  
  
Leiko " Atoki-kun?! Punishment?!! I can never ever hurt you! Besides you're not the one at fault."  
  
Atoki ".. ... ... I beg to disagree. Everything that happen to you was my fault!"  
  
Leiko "That was a long time ago and you where controlled by them. It was not your will."  
  
Atoki "Even so, directly or indirectly. I bear that responsibility. I also want to report about Ogami, Ichiro."  
  
Leiko annoyed expression "What about him?"  
  
Atoki "As you already know he was the one that interfered with your plan to obtain Shinjuji, Sakura's Haja's abilities. I strongly suspect that he also responsible for our drawback in Paris ."  
  
Leiko "He can't be two places at one time. That not possible..Are you telling me that.."  
  
Atoki " I strongly believe, his entity has been split in two, maybe three if you include his core entity. I know it's very rare but not impossible."  
  
Leiko was silent for a while "I see.This Ogami that we're dealing with, is a manifestation...A strong desire to protect his precious Hanagumi and molded parts of his entity into a being or beings..Very interesting."  
  
Atoki "I would like to raise a concern, it's Zanma. I feel he's too violent. He way he acts, I sure that he thrust for blood .... He has blood lust."  
  
Leiko "I know, I don't like that Zanma character also. I'm having second thoughts of reviving that man."  
  
Atoki "What will you do?"  
  
Leiko "As for now, he's still under my control. We can still use him."  
  
Atoki ".. ... I understand."  
  
Leiko "Atoki-kun .. I know that you're upset about this, but please.."  
  
Atoki "Lady Leiko, I must take my leave." Leaves the room  
  
Leiko " ... Atoki-kun."  
  
At Tei-Geki, the rest of the Hanagumi was in the dining hall, just having finished breakfast. They were discussing about Ogami's statements about why he wanted to resign as their captain and also about he said that his decision making are being clouded by an emotional attraction to a team member.  
  
Sumire "Maria-san, what do you think?"  
  
Maria "It's impossible for me, to say anything about this matter."  
  
Sakura "Just be because Ogami-san has fallen in love, it doesn't mean that he needs to resign." They all glared at her. She blushed "Why are you guys looking me like that?"  
  
Sumire " Well, well, Sakura-san, it seem that your implying the lieutenant has fallen in love with you."  
  
Sakura "It's .. It's not like that ... It's just he did choose me to be the co-pilot in the Soubu and.."  
  
Orihime " With that, you're telling us . That he's in love with you?!"  
  
Sakura "Yes .... I meant ... !! I just thought that he trusted me highly and.."  
  
Sumire "Sakura-san, are telling me that lieutenant only trust me a little!!"  
  
Iris " Please, calm down! You guys are beginning to sound like children."  
  
Orihime " Oho.. Looks who's talking."  
  
Maria " Everyone, I think it was a bad idea to eavesdropped on Taicho's meeting . It's not right."  
  
Kanna " But, Maria didn't you also joined us in eavesdropping the conversation between Kayama & Taicho."  
  
Maria "Eh?? It can't be helped, I was curious what everyone was doing and .... Things happen ..."  
  
Reni " You're just us bad as we where."  
  
Maria "Its not ....... We're getting loss with the real issue here. I think Taicho decided, he thought it was for the best."  
  
Sakura " For the best? I don't agree with that."  
  
Maria " Being a squad leader needs to be someone that has the trust of it members and also just as important, that person can lead."  
  
Sumire " What that have to do with this ?"  
  
Maria " Quite a lot. Being the leader of the group, he's the one to decide what tactic is best . Let say that we face a dangerous enemy and with him in the group was the person that he loves. I his mind he can't risk that life this person and also he got to think about the safety of the team."  
  
Sumire "But that means, that he doesn't completely trust us?"  
  
Reni " No, It mean that Taicho is having difficulty trusting his decisions and also the fact that he felt that he let us down or there can be another reason."  
  
Kanna " But in the pervious battle he did quite good job, but I notice he over exerted himself a bit."  
  
Sakura "Well that what I meant, He did protect me form ..Why is everyone looking at me like that .. I want to say that he did save everyone."  
  
Ogami " Hey!! Everyone, Kaede-san wants us to go in to the training simulator." Everyone at the table was surprised. "What's the matter?"  
  
Sakura " It nothing. We're just talking about something."  
  
Sumire " That right! We're not talking about you, lieutenant."  
  
Orihime " Baka !!! Well, everybody shall we go."  
  
Everyone hurriedly left the Dining hall. Ogami was scratching his head.  
  
At the training simulator.  
  
Ogami "Kayama! Why did you disable my system?!"  
  
Kayama "Your unit exceeded a damaged of 30%.Don 't blame me, you're one that made that protocol."  
  
Ogami scratching his head "I see, I thought there was none in my unit, next time I'll be more careful."  
  
Kayama " I know it good to be in the offensive , but think also about defense."  
  
Ogami "Yeah, I supposed, but I thought if I got the first strike at the enemy, that the team will have the advantage."  
  
Kayama "To have the initiative is an advantage in fighting. But the question is if you have none, and are you forgetting that you're the captain."  
  
Ogami " Yes, that why I'm the one that should do it."  
  
Kayama "Ogami, I know that taking risk is part of the battle, but openly endangering yourself to attract the enemies attention is reckless."  
  
Ogami " I know, but if it pays off, it will be decisive win."  
  
Kanna " Yo!! Taicho!! Those are really gutsy moves you pull out there, but I won't suggest that you do that in actual combat."  
  
Maria " Taicho, I think that you should have support with you if you're going to use that strategy."  
  
Ogami " Yes, you have point , but I think the enemy will surround me and my back up if I did that. Also I think my unit is more suited for that task."  
  
Kayama " Ogami, I think you know what I and Maria meant. Anyway the training is over."  
  
At the bench, Ogami notice Iris was sleeping  
  
Ogami " Kohran-san, I'll be bringing Iris to her room, could you please accompany me."  
  
Kohran " Yes no problem, Ogami-han. Iris must be really exhausted. I think it's quite nice of you to carry her back in her room."  
  
Ogami "I also know it's rude for me to enter girl's room, that why, Kohran when we reach her room will you be the one to put her in bed." He carried the small blonde girl on his arms and left the room with Kohran.  
  
In the General Manager Office.  
  
Kaede " Well, Kayama-kun how did the training go?"  
  
Kayama " Everybody's spirit level has improved a great deal, and all performed very well, but I'm a bit concerned about Ogami."  
  
Kaede " I see. I've seen the results, his unit was the one that received the most damage."  
  
Kayama "But he's the one with the most enemies engaged , third in most damage caused and second only to Sakura with the enemy units destroyed. His attack plan always involves himself with fast hit and charge. Rushing in to the enemy formation. His defensive skills are below normal, but his attack skills are way up"  
  
Kaede "How about his leadership skills?"  
  
Kayama " A bit lower than usual, but still good. I also wanted to note he's lot more protective towards his team members, in that process he always gets hit by enemy fire."  
  
Kaede "Ogami-kun is more hot blooded than his usual self. Form what I've seen and heard, I could assume he's pushing himself to the limit."  
  
Kayama " I know, that's my concern."  
  
After bringing Iris back to her room. Ogami wandered around the theater and eventually ended in stage. He looked around seeing there's if somebody was around. On the stage he finds himself comfortable place sit and took out a harmonica and plays a tune. (It's Geki! Teito-Kagegidan . The opening song of the series.) Then he heard someone clapping, startled, he stops, and looked. It was Sumire.  
  
Sumire " Lieutenant, why did you stop playing? Just as you're playing a fine tune."  
  
Ogami "Sumire-kun ... How long where you there?"  
  
Sumire " Just as you started to enter the stage. Lieutenant I didn't know that you can play the harmonica very well."  
  
Ogami " Thanks for the praise, Sumire-kun. But I think it's not as good as you say it this."  
  
Sumire sit down beside him "Lieutenant, how along have you started playing the harmonica?"  
  
Ogami "Quite a while, well if you're at the open sea and you're doing nothing , you will then to get some sort of hobby, just like Kayama has his guitar. By the way Sumire-kun what are you doing here?"  
  
Sumire " I've just wanted to see the stage. I've been thinking if I'm going to retire."  
  
Ogami " Retire? Hmm .. Surely Tei-Geki will lose her top star, but it all depends on you. Sumire-kun."  
  
Sumire " Lieutenant, what do you think?."  
  
Ogami "Hmm ... I really don't have the right to, but in my opinion it's not bad if you choose either way. If you retire I have a lot more chance to talk and see you. In a way just like the way we're doing right now ... "  
  
Sumire " Lieutenant .."  
  
Ogami " But, I think it's quite too early, especially like a person like you. I think that the Tei-Geki's top star has yet to show her true ability."  
  
Sumire "You're right! This isn't the way the Tei-Geki's top star should act!" She blushes a bit " Lieutenant if you want to talk with me, we could meet here, just the two of us."  
  
Ogami smiles a bit " Thanks, Sumire-kun. I'll keep that in mind. It been nice talking with you." he left the stage.  
  
Ogami later goes in the Dojo, he sees on the table two Bo-kens (Wooden sword). He grabs it and made a stance. Making some of his trade mark moves.  
  
Kanna " Yo!! Taicho!! Nice to see you here!"  
  
Ogami " Kanna-san, doing your usual training exercises. As expected of the Kirishima Kas Shin Ryu master."  
  
Kanna smiles a bit " Thanks!! Taicho! Do you want to spar with me?"  
  
Ogami " Sorry, maybe next time. I've just wandered around and ended up here."  
  
Kanna " Taicho, I know that I'm not a sword wielder , but your stance is little off on defense."  
  
Ogami " I see.But if I attack my foe with rapid and continued assault, I think my attacks will severe as my defense."  
  
Kanna " Good answer, Taicho!"  
  
He left the Dojo and at the one of the window facing the garden. He see a white dog, it was Hund. He went in the garden then the dog came near him with a Frisbee.  
  
Ogami "Hund! I see, you want to play fetch." Got the Frisbee and throws it. After a few round of playing he over shoots the disk, the dog couldn't reach it, then in out of nowhere someone grab hold of the Frisbee. It was Reni.  
  
Reni " Taicho, I see your playing with Hund."  
  
Ogami " Reni, what brings you here?"  
  
Reni " Taicho, I would like to discuss about the training that we have earlier. Taicho, I know that you're pushing yourself to the limit of your capabilities. I'm .. We're worried, if you keep on going like this, you will injure yourself."  
  
Ogami " Reni ... I as the Captain of the Hanagumi, my first priority is safety each team member, for because I feel that everyone in the Hanagumi is like family to me. Its my duty to protect and ensure everybody's safety ."  
  
Reni " Taicho, you're also a team member of the Hanagumi, as you said your priority is the safety of the team, you should think about your safety also."  
  
Ogami laughs a little " You got me! You have a point. Reni, you're steadily showing your true self. You're truly a caring person."  
  
Reni blushes a bit " It's because that everyone here in Tei-Geki showed kindness and care to me. Everyone changed me for the better."  
  
Ogami "I can also say that meeting you also changed everyone."  
  
Reni " I changed everyone? Even Taicho?"  
  
Ogami " Reni, you're a very talented person, not only that. You're also strong and caring. That why I can truly say you also changed us."  
  
Reni blushes " Hearing it those words, make me feel warm inside. I feel happy especially hearing those words coming form you. I must take my leave, Hund! Let's go!"  
  
Ogami in his thoughts " Reni, I'm sure many good things will happen to you."  
  
At Recreational room.  
  
Ogami " Maria-kun, I see your playing a game of billiards." Maria "Taicho, what brings you here?"  
  
Ogami " I felt I wanted to play game of Darts."  
  
Maria " Mind if I join you? Taicho?"  
  
Ogami " Sure, I'll be delighted."  
  
After a few rounds. Maria always hit the bull's eye, while Ogami quite dismayed by his performance."  
  
Ogami " Yare yare, I feel that I am totally outclassed, by you Maria-kun."  
  
Maria " Taicho, Err .. You did quite well.."  
  
Ogami scratching his head " Nope, I admit that I'm been beaten by a wide margin."  
  
Maria " Taicho, could I ask you a personal question?"  
  
Ogami " Sure what is it?"  
  
Maria blushes a bit " What do you think about me?"  
  
Ogami was silent for a while " I think you're a dependable, beautiful and charming young woman. You're tall also."  
  
Maria " Taicho .. Do you dislike taller women than you?"  
  
Ogami " Huh? It's nothing like that. I told you what I thought, and why did you bring up this question?"  
  
Maria "Err ... Nothing. Taicho, I must take my leave."  
  
She left the room in his thought Ogami " Looks like she's quite moody again. There's must be something that I've said that made her moody." His stomach rumbles and looks at a clock it was nearing lunch time.  
  
At the Kitchen he was looking for something to eat , but unluckily there was none. He went out and in the hall way and someone called him.  
  
Sakura holding a small square box warp in pink cloth " Ogami-san! So that where you've been." She hands over the box .  
  
Ogami " Bento (Packed meal)? For me?! Thanks !! You're a lifesaver, Sakura- kun! But Are you sure it's okay?"  
  
Sakura " It's just fine, please take it." Both of them goes to the dining hall. He finishes the meal.  
  
Ogami " It was delicious! I should have known that Sakura-kun can cook like this!"  
  
Sakura blushes a little " You praise me too much , Ogami-kun. I did nothing special to the way I've prepared it."  
  
Ogami " If that was normal, I would only imagine how good it will taste if you did something special on your dishes. Not only that you could cook well. Your also strong and beautiful form the inside and out. I was fortunate I've met someone like you." In his mind "I think I said too much."  
  
Sakura blushes " O-Ogami-san, do you mean it?"  
  
Ogami " Err .. Yes, I just told you what I feel about you."  
  
Sakura blushes "Ogami-san, I would like to tell you that I also feel the same way, I .. .. No, I meant I would like to make lunch for you."  
  
Ogami "As much as would like to eat your dishes, but I think it's not right, I don't like to impose on you. It's quite unfair ."  
  
Sakura " But, I insist! ... I meant, please let me cook for you."  
  
Ogami "Hmmm ... Okay, I think ..." He sees the time " Sakura-kun, I have matters to attend to. By the way thanks for the lunch, Later." Leave the dining hall.  
  
Moments later Sakura meet Kaede in the hall.  
  
Kaede "Ara, ara it seem s you're in a good mood. Sakura-kun. Did something good happen between you and Ogami-kun?"  
  
Sakura surprised " Kaede-san ?!! How did you ?"  
  
Kaede " Well I was going to get some lunch then I've seen you gave Ogami- kun a bento. Well as a saying goes the fastest way to a man heart is though his stomach. Right? Sakura-kun?"  
  
Sakura blushes " Kaede-san .. I don' know what're talking about ... Please excuse me.." leaves  
  
Kaede " Just as Kayama said . It will be an interesting time in Tei-Geki."  
  
In Teito at a public library. Ogami was researching on any information about Leiko, but pages after pages and through book after book he didn't find any. Disappointed that he didn't find any useful clue, he goes out of the library. For some reason a person, a man was dashing on to his path, slightly bumping him. After this incident, on the ground he saw a small red box; he grabs it and looked if the owner of this small box was in the area. Seeing he couldn't find the person that he's looking for, he wonder what's inside this small red box.  
  
Ogami " I better find this thing owner, it looks important." He accidentally opens it and saw a diamond ring inside and in his mind " A diamond ring!? This must important. I better find the owner of this ring." He notices a small inscription but he couldn't make it out. His first thought was to go to a jewelry smith, so that he could get some clue. He finds and enters a jewelry store, outside of the jewelry shop .  
  
Ogata " Orihime-kun, isn't that young fellow, Ogami-kun " points at the window of the shop."  
  
Orihime " Papa?" She see Ogami in the shop he was talking to the jeweler. She saw the jeweler handing him a diamond ring " Your right, that's the lieutenant. Why is he there."  
  
Ogata " I see, He must have bought an engagement ring. By the way , do you know who is his fiancé ?"  
  
Orihime " I don't know, I have no idea ."  
  
At the café, Ogami finds his friend , Kayama taking a coffee break.  
  
Kayama " Yooo!! OGAMI! Care to join me?"  
  
Ogami "Kayama, well okay." He sits down and put the red small box beside him. Kayama saw it.  
  
Kayama " Hey! Ogami, is there a ring in there?"  
  
Ogami " Yes, why?"  
  
Kayama surprise " I didn't expect you to know this western custom. You must have picked this up while your stay in Paris."  
  
Ogami " ?????? Huh?? I don't understand?? "  
  
Kayama " Come on, Ogami quit playing dumb, Tell me who's the one, I promise I will not tell a living soul!"  
  
Ogami "???? ... Tell what?? Kayama do you have any information on enemy?"  
  
Kayama "Man , you're a spoil sport. We've are still investigating this matter . We have a few bits of information , but nothing solid that could help."  
  
Ogami " ... Have you heard a priestess name Leiko?"  
  
Kayama " Leiko, hmm ... I see want I can get. Ogami is this connected with the incident that you where missing?"  
  
Ogami " I suppose so ... The name Leiko always pops up .. My memory can't still place it." Drinks a cup of coffee  
  
Kayama " ..... Okay, but Ogami, I don't know what your reason. I know your hiding something .... I won't force you if .... Tell me what's your opinion about courtship and love?"  
  
Ogami chokes on his coffee " *Cough!!* *Cough!!!* Kayama! Love you say ??! I .. I"  
  
Kayama " Hahaha, got you really good, didn't I ! Don't worry, I'm just pulling your leg!" Seeing Ogami made a serious face, and was silent for a while.  
  
Ogami " .... I think that love is a lot like courage, it needs hope for it to grow ... I think ..??"  
  
Kayama grins " It seems there still hope you ! Well then, Adios, Amigo!"  
  
Ogami with a puzzled expression and thought " What's with that guy?"  
  
Late afternoon at Tei-Geki. At the dining hall the most of the Hanagumi was gathered there.  
  
Sumire " Orihime? Are you sure about what are saying?"  
  
Orihime " I saw the lieutenant, he brought a ring. A ring!"  
  
Sakura " A ring? Is it important?"  
  
Sumire " Sakura don't tell me you don't know, well it can't be help after all you're a country bumpkin."  
  
Sakura annoyed " Sumire-san, COULD YOU PLEASE TELL WHAT IT IS!"  
  
Sumire "Well, it's a western custom, when a man gives a ring to a woman, it means he want to live his live his life with her."  
  
Sakura " Does it mean, they're already married by just doing that? No reading of rites or ceremonies?"  
  
Maria " No, it no like that, it's more like an engagement. An engagement ring. To become his fiancé."  
  
Kanna " Orihime are you sure? In my opinion I think it better that we ask him directly."  
  
Maria " Don't look at me."  
  
Sumire " I think it not proper ."  
  
Sakura " To ask about that ... I can't .."  
  
Reni " ... .... ......"  
  
Orihime " I don't know."  
  
Then Ogami arrives " Hi! Everyone! It looks if there something important you girls are talking about."  
  
Most of them were kind of startled.  
  
Maria " Were just talking about our next play. Right everybody?"  
  
Sumire " Of course,  
  
Sakura " Yes .. Of course! Everyone I think aren't we going to the stage."  
  
Sumire " That's right , by the way lieutenant, what's brought you here?"  
  
Ogami " I went to the post office and got everyone mail." He hands over the mail namely to Sakura, Sumire, and Kanna. They notice a two more envelops with him.  
  
Maria " And those are for?"  
  
Ogami "Iris's and Kohran's mail, Maria-kun could you be the one to give these to them." After that was over he went to the G.M.'s office and talk to Kaede asking if the Kimetron is useable. She told him it's still being fixed and cannot be used, He left. In his room he put the small red box on his table pondering what he will do next.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Teito is in chaos, A ring,a battle,a ted...

Teito in Chaos #3  
  
Notes: My deepest thanks to everyone that read and reviewed this story. I hope that you enjoyed it. Again thanks  
  
Ogami find himself in a blue empty space. He did not felt any tension or danger. The feeling was of calm and nostalgia, like the feeling that you get, when you meet a friend that you haven't seen for along time. A figure appears; a woman dress in dub green military uniform greeted him. It was Ayame.  
  
Ogami "Ayame-san ... How long has it been?"  
  
Ayame "Does it matter? Ogami-kun I know deep inside your carrying a personal burden. Wanting to tell the people that you trust about what happen, but can't. I know that you feel it's your own problem to solve on your own, but Ogami-kun please tell your friends, I am very sure they'll help you."  
  
Ogami "I'm sorry, but I can't ... I think it's the best if I've face this matter alone."  
  
Ayame "Ogami-kun, thinking like that is selfish, even if you manage to find the persona that Leiko has in her possession, what will you do if she has corrupted it?"  
  
Ogami "If that the case, I will destroy it! I will never let a part of "me" became a pawn to be used against the people that I care the most!"  
  
Ayame "Ogami-kun this isn't like you, if you did that. You know what will happen. This persona is inter-connected with you two. If by destroying it means death."  
  
Ogami ".... I see there another of "my" persona, I believe that "he" is in Paris. Your right Ayame-san, I'm just a part of this person entity. I'm Ogami yet not him. I'm the persona that he could be. If death is my fate, so be it."  
  
Ayame "Ogami-kun, what happen to the "I'll live and come back to everyone." That you always say and that we all know; I think Leiko's thinking is starting to rub on you. It's not good. I know what you're thinking. Telling yourself it's for the good of everyone, thinking like that is stupid."  
  
Ogami " .. .. .."  
  
Ayame "Ogami-kun, doing that isn't the answer, friends that trust and care for you don't wish for that."  
  
Yet another figure appeared, he's wearing an army uniform, it was Shinguji, Kazuma.  
  
Ogami "Shinjuji-san .."  
  
Kazuma "Ogami, Ichiro, I'd wish to talk with you for quite sometime. Ogami- kun , I envy you. I wasn't able to resist being controlled back then. You're a stronger person than me."  
  
Ogami "Shinjuji-san, I can never be as strong you. Your gifted by great spiritual power, I can never match you."  
  
Kazuma " Or cursed. I do believe, you are stronger than me. Your strong desire to protect the ones that you love. The determination not to give up and live. Those are your strength, in the end it's not the one with the most skills that count, but how determined the person is. Your given an opportunity don't waste it."  
  
Ogami " ... I will, I will do my utmost best !!!"  
  
Kazuma " Ogami-kun, please I don't want to see my daughter in sorrow again, please do not choose the same path as I have in past."  
  
Ogami " .... Shinjuji-san. I know that your proud of her, and you already seen how wonderful she is."  
  
Kazuma smiles " Yes indeed, she is. She already surpassed me. Ogami-kun please take good care of my daughter."  
  
Ogami " I will!!! As I will always protect my friends!!"  
  
Kazuma scratches his head " Yare, yare. It seems that, what heard form Ayame is true."  
  
Ogami gave a puzzled look. Ayame laughs "You're still gullible as ever." both of them slowly vanish, Ogami feels slowly waking up, on his bed, quickly rose and said "Gullible?? .. Ayame-san?" He climbs out of his bedding. He arranged himself and sees the small red box on his desk and puts it in his pocket. "Might as well go see how everyone is doing." went out of his room.  
  
At the second floor of Tei-Geki, in a corridor. Ogami sees a young blonde girl carrying her favorite teddy bear. He notices that Iris was thinking something.  
  
Ogami "Iris, what's bothering you?"  
  
Iris "Onii-chan ... It's nothing."  
  
Ogami "I see ... Iris could please wait for a moment." After a few moments he comes back with two sherbets. He gives one Iris and both went the terrace.  
  
Ogami "You've finish it already, you must have like it."  
  
Iris "I really liked it! Thanks Onii-chan." Ogami "Well, it seems that brighten your mood, that's good. Well then, Iris I better get going." He was already going to leave, and then he notice a slight tug on his shirt.  
  
Iris "Onii-chan, there something that is disturbing me, I'm afraid."  
  
Ogami "Iris, please tell me. What's bothering you?"  
  
Iris "I feel that you're Onii-chan, yet not. I'm confused. I also feel that you ... you'll will disappear .. I'm afraid."  
  
Ogami " .... Iris, I won't just disappear," in his thoughts "Well not for the time being." and continued "I also forgot did you already got your mail."  
  
Iris "Yes, I've already finished reading it. Daddy and Mommy has sent me a present. They also said that to give this to you." She hands over a piece of note.  
  
Ogami got it and notices it postal receipt for claming a package. "Hmmm ... Iris leave this to me. I'll bring it to you."  
  
Iris "Really, Onii-chan you're the best!" She left while she was running she waving her hand to him.  
  
Ogami "Yare, yare. Better get myself something to eat."  
  
At the dining hall. After finishing his meal. He put the small red box on the table. Then the Saniin Misume appeared. They notice the small box.  
  
Kasumi " Ogami-san what that ?" points at the red small box.  
  
Ogami "It's a box."  
  
Tsubaki " Ogami-san, it not what Kasumi-nesan meant."  
  
Ogami " Well, it's a small red box."  
  
The three girls made an annoyed expression.  
  
Yuri " OGAMI-SAN!! I think you know what we mean."  
  
Ogami made a dumbstruck face (Anime-style) "?????? Huh???"  
  
Yuri raise her voice a bit " Ogami-san!!! What's inside??!!"  
  
Ogami "A ring, if you want I'll be more specific. It's a diamond ring."  
  
Yuri " Kasumi-nesan, Tsubaki-chan. I told you I was right! I guess I win. Pay up." Kasumi " Yes, yes. We'll pay you later. Ogami-san can we see it?"  
  
Ogami opens it revealing a gold ring, top with a nice and expensive looking diamond.  
  
Yuri " My goodness!! What beautiful ring!! Then the rumors are true!!"  
  
Ogami "Rumors ??"  
  
Kasumi "Ogami-san, who are you going to give this ring too?"  
  
Ogami " I'm still finding that person, I want to make sure it's the right one."  
  
Tsubaki " Any girl that will get that ring will be surely happy."  
  
Yuri " Ogami, let's be frank. Who are going to give this ring to."  
  
Ogami " As I've said I'm still looking for that person."  
  
Tsubaki "Come on! You can trust us ! We won't tell! "  
  
Kasumi " Yuri-san, Tsubaki-chan. I think it's better not force Ogami-kun tell if he doesn't want to. Well Ogami-san our best regards."  
  
The Saniin Misume left the area. Now Ogami felt confused and startled, but he later shrugged it off. Out of curiosity he looks at the ring, and then suddenly he broke a piece of it.  
  
Ogami "******!!! Blast it!! Look what I've done!!!" In his mind there's only one person that he could help him. Ri Kohran.  
  
The Hanagumi members excluding Kohran and Iris saw their Taicho having his breakfast; they also notice a small red box on his table. But before they could greet him, he left and took the small red box with him. They notice that he was heading toward to the second floor of the theater. All of them stealthily followed. At a distance they saw him knocking at Kohran's room. The door opens revealing a violet haired girl, Kohran.  
  
At a few rooms away form Kohran's room.  
  
Orihime "What's the lieutenant doing there? Can it be?"  
  
Kanna "Orihime-san I don't think its right to jump into conclusions."  
  
All of them see Ogami took out the small box and opens it showing the ring to Kohran. Then they both went in. All of them kinda fell in a state of shock.  
  
Kanna "Now we can jump to conclusions!"  
  
Reni "Taicho ..."  
  
Maria "How could we ever have known that Kohran ... "  
  
Sumire silently speak to herself "I can't believe it! I won't accept this! How could the lieutenant choose a girl like her!!?"  
  
Sakura in her thoughts "Ogami-san, he gave Kohran-san the ring which means ... I don't want to think about it!! Yesterday He told me how he felt about me and now .. I just don't know ... "  
  
All of them saw Ogami leave Kohran's room. But before the leaving. At the door's entrance. He bowed before her, like asking a favor.  
  
Maria "I don't know what to say."  
  
Orihime "I think the lieutenant took one too many explosions to his face or Kohran used one of her inventions on the lieutenant that's why .."  
  
Sumire "So! That's it! That girl must have done something the lieutenant. After all we all know what kind of strange effect that her invention does."  
  
Reni " ... By the way, what do think happen in her room?"  
  
All of them visualized their Taicho was kneeling in front of Kohran. In the palm his hand was the ring and spoke "Kohran, could you please accept this ring as a token of my undying love." Sakura quickly dash opened Kohran door and was followed by the rest. In her room , Kohran in the middle of her work and was startled.  
  
Kohran " Sakura-han?! Everybody ?! What are you guys doing ? What's this commotion all about?"  
  
Sakura " Kohran-san!! Did Ogami-san proposed to you?"  
  
Kohran was a bit taken back "What?!! What made you think like that." Blushed a bit " If Ogami-han did that I ... I don't know what to do."  
  
Sumire " You mean he didn't ask you? But what about the ring?"  
  
Kohran "You mean this ring that I'm fixing."  
  
Maria " Kohran, didn't the Taicho told you anything ?"  
  
Kohran " He did ask me to fix the ring, by the way the big fuss about this ring. I know it looks expensive, but what the big deal."  
  
Kanna "Kohran, don't tell me you don't know this western custom, about the ring."  
  
Kohran " Western custom? Ring? Of course, I don't know!"  
  
Reni whispers to Kohran's ear. After hearing that she blushes. Kohran "You mean this ring ... If Ogami-han did that I would surely ...." Notices everyone was giving her an evil glare."  
  
Sumire "Ara, It seem that Kohran-san getting is quite ambitious."  
  
Orihime "At least we know it wasn't for her."  
  
Kanna "Sumire, Orihime. Quit picking on her."  
  
Sumire "Why Kanna-san, feeling offended, it would be a million years before any man would propose to you!"  
  
Kanna angry "Why you, cactus woman! I'm sure that no man in his right mind would marry you!"  
  
Maria "Break it off you two!! Kohran, did the Taicho told you anything?"  
  
Kohran "I asked him to whom this ring belongs too. He said that he's still finding the right person."  
  
All "... ... ....."  
  
Reni "Seeing the diamond's luster, it is finely crafted; it would take a discerning eye to notice this detail."  
  
Sumire "Of course! A ring of quality only befits the same class as the person."  
  
Sakura "I think Ogami-san isn't like that. I think he choose this kind ring, maybe, for a deeper meaning."  
  
Maria "Symbolism, I suppose."  
  
Sakura "Well .... Everybody, I think, we should leave. I think things have cleared up a bit."  
  
Sumire "Yes . I agree, I have better things to do than to waste my time here."  
  
The rest of them left Kohran's room.  
  
While his way to the postal office. Ogami keep on sneezing and said "Strange? I don't feel like coming down with a cold. Oh well." As enter the postal office he presented a receipt. The person in the counter got a huge teddy bear.  
  
Ogami surprised "Wow! This is huge, don't you have a box or wrapper to cover this."  
  
Man "Sorry, but we don't have any of that size to that will fit."  
  
Ogami "Don't tell me that I'm just going to carry it outside like this!"  
  
Man "Well mister that your problem not ours."  
  
At the street, everywhere that Ogami went people where staring at him. He feels way too embarrass. At an outdoor café, a familiar voice calls out to him.  
  
Kayama seeing that Ogami was carrying a big teddy bear "Ogami!? I didn't know that you like stuffed animals."  
  
Ogami "It's not mine!!! This is Iris's!!"  
  
Kayama "What??!!! You mean that you borrowed Iris's teddy bear!!!!??? Ogami are you feeling alright? You better see a doctor."  
  
Ogami "That not it!!"  
  
Kayama "Ogami, I have information on Leiko."  
  
Ogami "I see, Okay, tell me what did you got."  
  
Kayama "It's I'm not sure if it the same Leiko that you are inquire. She was a powerful priestess; she was the responsible for sealing up Tenkai and also was the one of the persons that made the scared tools."  
  
Ogami "......... Is there any more?"  
  
Kayama "I'm still looking for some info. But as for now this the best lead that we got."  
  
At a corner of the city, fiery explosions rock the area. Ogami & Kayama look's at that direction.  
  
Kayama "Wakijins!!! How on earth did they come back?!!"  
  
Ogami notice a steam ogre with a large blade directing the assault. "It's that bastard!! Kayama!! We better move!!!"  
  
As people rush into the streets Kayama & Ogami was separated because of the chaos. At an alley way Kayama was carrying the teddy bear and was running form two Wakijin that was chasing him.  
  
Kayama "Why the heck I am carrying this stuffed toy!!" He goes into the street but was greeted by two Wakijin, one of them fired its machine gun. He narrowly dodges it.  
  
Kayama "Blast it!!" see that he is boxed in. Then a fast projectile hits a Wakijin. One by one disabling them. A vehicle approaches Kayama, on top of the car there was a man wearing a Special Forces uniform equipped with a large barrel rifle.  
  
Kayama " Kyoshiro!!"  
  
Kyoshiro "Vice-commander, commander Fujieda us sent to find you! Where's Ogami Taicho?"  
  
Kayama enters the car " He's still out there, I need to use the radio!" Contacts Kaede.  
  
Kaede " Kayama-kun?! Thanks goodness you're alright!! The Hanagumi is ready to go but ... "  
  
Kayama " Ogami is in the fire zone that I'm in! I did my best to find him, but there's just too many Wakijins!!"  
  
Kaede "I see what the situation is, I'll send the Hanagumi ASAP!" ends the transmission  
  
Kayama " Soldier!! Floor it!!"  
  
Kyoshiro "Vice-commander I know it's not my business but, what's with the teddy bear?"  
  
Kayama "It not what it look's like. It's not..."  
  
Kyoshiro " My lips are sealed. No words will come out of me."  
  
Kayama " GRRRRRR...."  
  
At the same time, at another place. Atoki was outside of Leiko's chamber. Waiting for her to finish her meditation, He notices someone has arrived. Before him appeared a woman with greenish black hair and wearing a blue Kimono  
  
Atoki "Miyuri-san, what brings you here?"  
  
Miyuri " Atoki-sama, terrible news!! Someone revived the Wakijins! They are causing havoc in Teito!"  
  
Atoki "What?! Zanma !!!That blood thirsty bastard!!!"  
  
Miyuri "Atoki-sama, Shall I attack?"  
  
Atoki " No, Zanma is too dangerous for you to handle alone. If Leiko-sama asks where I am tell her that .. I took a walk."  
  
Miyuri "But Atoki-sama if you say that Zanma is that dangerous. I must come with you!"  
  
Atoki "Miyuri .. Thanks for your concern, I but don't like to see my friends getting hurt and Miyuri, stop addressing me as Atoki-sama. You're not a stranger to me, you're a precious comrade of mine." He walks away.  
  
Miyuri sadden expression " ...... But not as precious as your Leiko."  
  
At another part of the city. A number of Wakijins are running amok in the streets. Ogami finds himself in precarious position. Hidden to the sight of the enemies, he speak past them, he see two persons. The man wearing a tuxedo was on the ground and kneeing closely beside him was a woman dress in her wedding gown. A Wakijin slowly come close to them and was pose to strike it's sword at the couple. Ogami haste fully commandeers a truck and rams the Wakijin, he quickly jumps out. Both The Wakijin and the truck blew up in flames.  
  
Ogami "Miss, hold on!! Are injured?" He checks the man pulse.  
  
Woman "..... This can't be happening, we were going to be married ... I thought it was going to be the happiest day of our lives .... Just like that .. he died ... I also want to die with Him ...."  
  
Ogami felt a faint pulse "Miss!! Get a hold for yourself!!! Never let go of hope!! He's still alive." He put the man arm around his shoulder.  
  
Woman "But I checked earlier he ...."  
  
Ogami "Miss!! He alive!! There's a shelter near by, we better move!!"  
  
At the entrance of the shelter, Ogami was assisting the couple to find cover. He looks behind and to his horror, there was a Wakijin aiming it gun at them. By instinct he pushes the couple into the shelter, he quickly tries to dodge it, but he was gazed by the impact of the blast and sent him rolling to the nearest corner. He felt the pain, meaning he knows that he's still alive, on his left arm was bleeding form the shrapnel that he took. Then Zanma's unit approached the area.  
  
Zanma "Well, well isn't a surprise to met you here, Ogami, Ichiro. Without your precious spirit armor, you're just as helpless as those rats fleeing form their lives."  
  
Ogami "Kuh!! If you step out of your machine, I give you a beating that you'll never forget!!!"  
  
Zanma "HAHAHA!! Such brave words coming form a weakling like you, I'll slice you in half!!" Just as when he was going to strike, a white energy blade hit, his sword." Who the ... ??" He sees his Wakijin quickly slice into pieces by a blue unit with gold emblem on its shoulder. At first he thought it was a Koubu; later realize it was Atoki's unit."  
  
Atoki "Zanma!!!! You have gone too far!!! This is unforgivable!!"  
  
Zanma "Gone too far? You should thank me for the work I've done. I knew form the start you're not cut out to do the "dirty work"!"  
  
Atoki "Only thing here that is dirty is you!!!"  
  
Atoki unit charges Zanma's steam ogre, Atoki was gaining the upper hand, Zanma was most of the time was on the defensive. Then mysteriously, Atoki disengaged and vanish.  
  
Zanma "That rat bastard!!! He escaped!! Tch!! At least my blade will have Ogami, Ichiro's blood."  
  
Sakura "I won't let you!"  
  
A pink Koubu MkII quickly rushes in front of Ogami. Sakura sees Ogami sitting at a corner, wounded. Seeing this made her blood boil. "Ogami-san!! Please answer me!!"  
  
Ogami "Sa-Sakura-kun! Where's everyone?"  
  
Sakura "Maria-san suggested than we split up the group to quickly find you .Everyone is waiting for you."  
  
Zanma "How pathetic, aren't you a man? Letting yourself being defended by just a girl, not only you're a weakling but also coward!"  
  
Ogami "You!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura "I'll make you eat your words!! Ogami-san please go! I can handle this!!"  
  
Ogami "I know, thanks Sakura-kun. Zanma!! You're badly mistaken!! She is not just a "girl". She is Shinjuji, Sakura!! Teito-Kagegidan Hanagumi member!!! Sakura-kun, be careful. I'll be back with the rest of the team" He quickly exits the area.  
  
Sakura "Ogami-san ..." Her unit took out her katana and readies her stance. "I won't forgive you!! For giving Ogami-san that wound, I'll make sure, that I'll make you pay! A hundred, No! A thousand times more!!" her spiritual power steadily raises. Zanma feels Sakura's power is getting stronger. In his mind "What kind of person is she?!!"  
  
At a roof top of a building a black colored Koubu was cautiously and quickly searching the surrounding area. The Koubu's sensor notice man running and wore a ticket clipper uniform. The Koubu's sensor's zoomed in on this person.  
  
Maria "Everyone! I've located Taicho!"  
  
Sumire "How is he? Is he badly hurt?"  
  
Maria " Yes, judging how he is holding his left arm." She sees a couple of Wakijins near Ogami's position. " Sumire! Reni! Go and secure Taicho position! Don't let the enemy get near that area.!  
  
Reni " Consider it done!"  
  
Reni & Sumire "Ryokai!"  
  
Maria's unit ready it's rifle (Note: looks like an AK-47) to snipe any enemy that comes near Ogami's position, and spoke silently "Taicho! I will protect you, without fail!!"  
  
Ogami was running as fast as he could to reach the said location. Then he notice two Koubu MKII passed by him. "Sumire-kun & Reni-kun" both units covered his flank.  
  
Sumire " Kansaki Fujin Ryu! Suzaku No Mai!!!" A fire bird appeared and burned the surrounding Wakijin.  
  
Reni " Blauer Vogel !!" A hardend silver cystal cone piercing trough a column of enemy units  
  
Ogami also heard sound of gunshots shooting at afar. "Maria-kun! Everyone is waiting for me! I must hurry!!"  
  
Nearing his location, he sees their armored bullet train in city's plaza. He notices Kanna was kicking some Wakijin ass, assisted by ranged attacks of Orihime & Kohran.  
  
Kohran " Ogami-han!! You're injured!!"  
  
Ogami " Where's my unit?!!"  
  
Orihime "Lieutenant! But you're injured! You shouldn't ..."  
  
Ogami " It's just a flesh wound! It will take a lot more than this to stop me!! I can't just sit down and do nothing!!"  
  
Kohran " Iris-han please help Ogami-han."  
  
Iris's Koubu glows a golden aura, all of Ogami's injury were healed. He quickly went inside the train, suited up and piloted his Koubu MKII  
  
Ogami " Everyone! Assist Sakura-kun!!" Using his unit booster pack he quickly rocketed out of the area.  
  
Meanwhile, at Zanma's and Sakura's fight. Things are going bad for Zanma, He couldn't believe how powerful Sakura is. He was always put on the defensive.  
  
Sakura "Ittou Ryo Dan!!" Cutting the steam ogre's large sword in half and also slicing off its left arm."  
  
Zanma " No wonder Leiko wanted her power."  
  
Then a white Koubu arrived .  
  
Ogami " Sakura-kun!! Are you okay ?"  
  
Sakura " Ogami-san? What are you doing here, you're injured!"  
  
Ogami " Iris's healed me, looks like I was a bit late, I was really worried if you've been hurt."  
  
Sakura "Ogami-san ...."  
  
A few moments later, rest of the Hanagumi arrives.  
  
Zanma " Ogami, Ichiro!! You're even a more pathetic than I thought! Not only you're powerless to defend yourself! You're even more of a worthless leader!! Let letting your subordinates to settle your fight for you!! Hiding behind women !!!You have no pride as a man!!!"  
  
Ogami angry " You! I will beat the living daylights out of you!!!" He was stop by Sakura and Kohran.  
  
Sakura "Ogami-san , please calm down !"  
  
Maria " Taicho!! Don't be provoked by him!"  
  
Zanma "We'll settle our fight next time , see you. Coward!!" He withdraws.  
  
Ogami " .... Everyone, There's still Wakijins in the area. Let put a stop to their rampage.  
  
All "Ryokai!"  
  
Sakura " Ogami-san"  
  
As the Hanagumi is finishing of the few remnants of Wakijins.  
  
Ogami " These Wakijin are the same as the one that we fought a few years back, with our newer Koubu's we have the advantage."  
  
Kanna " You said it, Taicho!"  
  
Ogami " Everyone, don't let your guard down .... Hmmm.."  
  
Sumire " Lieutenant? What the matter?"  
  
Ogami " I think, I'm forgetting something .... I know that there something that I got to give it to someone .... Like a present or something ...." All eight members face showed in his monitor.  
  
Sakura a slightly blushes " Ogami-san, who is that person?"  
  
Ogami "I remember!!! It's for Iris!"  
  
All shocked!!  
  
Kohran " Ogami-han!! Are you out of your mind!!"  
  
Maria " Taicho!! Did you hit your head while you've been attacked awhile ago?  
  
Reni " Taicho! Iris is too young!! I can't let you!"  
  
Sumire " My goodness!! Lieutenant!!"  
  
Orihime " Lieutenant!! What's the meaning of this?!!"  
  
Sakura in an angry tone " OGAMI-SAN!!! IRIS IS JUST A CHILD!! YOU JUST CAN'T ..."  
  
Ogami "Everyone, what's so bad about getting her present form her parents? It's just a large teddy bear. Why is everyone so up tight about it? It's just a toy!! I know I should have been more careful , but I believe the stuffed toy is with Kayama."  
  
Iris " Wai! Wai! I got a new friend where is it?"  
  
Ogami "HaHa, I think your friend is with Kayama, I'm sure he will take good care of it.??? Everyone what's with the look on your faces." Sees relief on the Hanagumi's faces. Reni " It's .. It's nothing!! *Coughs!* Taicho! Enemy sighted.  
  
Sakura " .. That's .. That's right! Ogami-san ! I think we better round up all remaining enemy units."  
  
Ogami " Yes! Ikuso!! Minna!!"  
  
After the battle, Ogami tells the team that he was going to check the couple that he earlier helped. He find them still in the shelter, the man was already conscious.  
  
Ogami " Are guys alright ?"  
  
Man " I heard from my fiancé that you risked your life in saving us, I can't thank you enough for saving her."  
  
Ogami " Don't mention it! I can't stand seeing people getting hurt."  
  
Man "Thanks again, I can call it step closer to a miracle that I and my future wife Alisa survived, my only regret this attack happen when were going to be married"  
  
Then the rest of the Hanagumi showed up they heard the conversation..  
  
Sumire " That terrible! To be attack in the middle of one's wedding."  
  
Orihime " Mister, can't you just go to another church?"  
  
Man " I've already thought of that but, we wanted a western style wedding. I think form the start it was fated to end like this, Yesterday I such a jerk that I lost her ring ... "  
  
Ogami "A ring, you say? Is it a diamond ring and at the bottom of it has an inscription is in French language "Toujour avec l'amour"? (Rough transtaltion Forever with Love.)  
  
Man was surprise " How did you ?"  
  
Ogami " Kohran is the ring still at your room?"  
  
Kohran " Yes, it's good as new , Ogami-han!"  
  
Ogami " Mister, you're?" The man tells his name " Seiya-san, Alisa-san, I swear on my honor that both of you will be married today!"  
  
Sakura " How? Ogami-san?"  
  
Ogami " In the navy, the ship captain has the power to wed a couple. Right?"  
  
Maria " You mean ... That Taicho will be the one that .."  
  
In Tei-Geki, All of them were busy preparing for the wedding. Ogami seeks advice form Kayama, Kaede, Maria, Reni and Sumire. The wedding proceeds as planned. Ogami wearing his naval uniform began reading the rites, the couple exchange vows and wore the rings.  
  
Maria whispered " Taicho, aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
Ogami speak softly "You're right! Kayama told me about this." Clears his throat " If anyone gives any reason that both this two shouldn't be married, speak now or ...." Notice that everyone glaring at him.  
  
Reni "Taicho! Remember Husband &Wife !!"  
  
Ogami "Ah..Right. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband &wife! You may kiss the bride!"  
  
The couple kissed , and confetti filled their path. The bride was readying to toss the bouquet of flowers  
  
At a corner  
  
Kaede " It seems that Ogami-kun full of surprises."  
  
Kayama laughs "Especially , The stunt that he pull in the wedding!! It was hilarious!"  
  
Kaede " Kayama-kun ... What are doing with that teddy bear?"  
  
Kayama " This??!! This is not mine!!! It Ogami's!! Not mine!!"  
  
Kaede "Ara, ara, Kayama-kun, then why are you carrying it?"  
  
Kayama "I've told you it's not ..."  
  
The newly wed bride threw the bouquet of flowers, all member of the Hanagumi and Kazegumi was anticipating it. Then a strong gust of wind blew, in the end it landed in the hands of Kaede.  
  
All of the girls came near to Kaede telling her it was unfair she said "Well finders keepers."  
  
Evening in the dining hall. Sakura and co was talking about how different and wonderful a western wedding is, some of them talk how good the bridal gown would look on them, and they all wonder where Ogami went, Sakura told the others that she will find him.  
  
At the second floor, terrace  
  
Sakura see Ogami, she notice that he was in deep thought. "Ogami-san, so there you are."  
  
Ogami "Sakura-kun ... What brings you here?"  
  
Sakura " Ogami-san, what's bothering you?"  
  
Ogami " .. . .. I was thinking on what Zanma said earlier."  
  
Sakura "Ogami-san!! What he said is not true!! Ogami-san you're a very good leader, brave and strong. Most importantly you're a kind person."  
  
Ogami " Sakura-kun, thanks., but it's not what I'm thinking about."  
  
Sakura "What is it?"  
  
Ogami " Pride, when I was in Paris, Glycine asked if I have no pride as a man, I replied protecting the happiness of the people and protect the Peace was my pride, but today I feel quite lost."  
  
Sakura "Ogami-san I think I can speak for all of us. I think that wanting to protect the people happiness and your kindness is what gives you're strength."  
  
Ogami smiles " Sakura-kun, thanks. I feel talking to you put my mind at ease."  
  
Sakura "Ogami-san? I know this may sound selfish, which do you prefer Teito or Paris Hanagumi?"  
  
Ogami pause for a moment " That's quite impossible for me to say. I can say both Hanagumi are special to me, but in my opinion prefer to stay here."  
  
Sakura " I'm glad, Ogami-san. I hope Erica-san and the rest is okay."  
  
Ogami " A part of me says that their fine, I think for some reason a part of me left for Paris."  
  
Sakura " I don't understand what you meant? Ah!! Ogami-san everyone wants you to be in the dining hall."  
  
Ogami " Yes, I'm coming" In his mind "I know that "you" like me will also protect them" And goes to the dining hall.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Next : Paris chapter begins; Trouble in Paris#1 


	5. Trouble in Paris, To the Flower Capital,...

Trouble in Paris#1  
  
Note: this story co-inside with Teito in chaos#1 as will the other chap. Listed as Trouble in Paris.  
  
It's been almost year ago since the city of Paris, was almost destroyed by the Great Oak Tree. (S.T. 3), but due to the exploits of the Pari- Kagegidan, the city that is also know as the flower capital was saved. All damages that the city suffered was rebuilt and all was fine, but lately in a grand theater, namely Chattes Noires.  
  
Just like in Teito's Tei-Geki, Chattes Noires was a theater and also a secret base of operations of the Paris Hangumi. Lately there was a lot of shows being canceled or stop in the middle of the show; it seems the theater's main actresses are having difficulty performing on stage.  
  
Late in the afternoon, Chattes Noires, in the mangers office. The Japanese ambassador enters the office.  
  
Grand Mere "Bonjour; Monsieur Sakomizu, any luck in contacting Tei-Geki?"  
  
Sakomizu "Merci, Madame, but I've no luck in doing so. It seems both the embassy's and Chattes Noires long distance Kinematron aren't working, all that we are getting is static."  
  
Grand Mere "I see .... Any theories on what caused it?"  
  
Sakomizu "Reports shows that the static is being cause by unusual energy build up in the atmosphere. I fear there might be an attack."  
  
Grand Mere " I've got that feeling also, I've contacted the police and civil defense force to be on guard, with the state that the Hanagumi is in, it would reckless to send then out to battle."  
  
Sakomizu " I know, it seems that the Pari-Kagegidan has lost a lot of their spirit, both mentally and ability wise. I fear that something bad happen back in Tokyo."  
  
Grand Mere "Yes, all of them are feeling ill, for more than a week. The most affected visually is Erica, Hanabi, and Coquelicot. But knowing both Lobelia and Glycine, those two are trying to hide it, but try as they might, their sadness it written on to their faces."  
  
Sakomizu " I don't want to be the one to say it , but I think something bad happen to Ogami-kun ."  
  
Grand Mere " As much I hate to admit it, yes. Knowing that, it's more important to contact Tei-Geki." Sakomizu " Yes, knowing and getting the facts. Even if it's dreadfully true . .. By the way I didn't see any of the Hanagumi lately?"  
  
Grand Mere " I believe it better to let them rest and sort out is matter on their own. I gave them an indefinite day-off until further notice."  
  
Sakomizu " I hope so. If the enemy attacks in the state that we're in. It will be disastrous." In his mind "I wish, for once that Ogami-kun is here."  
  
At the now closed flower exposition, in the center of the garden stands, a Tree of Sakura. Behind it, a blinding flash of light appeared, a young man with spiky black hair; wearing a bowtie and a reddish-orange suit, looks around his surroundings.  
  
Ogami " Paris ..." He looks that the Cherry blossom tree. " It's just like I've remembered it .... I've made it just in time to warn them, I better move!" He quickly dash to out of the garden.  
  
At Chattes Noires, the two girls namely Mell and Ci are in the entrance heard a familiar voice calling out to them, both saw a figure which they knew."  
  
Ogami " Mell!! Ci !! Warn Grand Mere!!! There will be an enemy assault on this theater!!"  
  
Mell " Ogami-san! How did you ??!!"  
  
Ci " I thought that you're in Tokyo .."  
  
Ogami " Please both of you!! Warn Grand Mere of the situation!! ASAP!"  
  
Mell & Ci " Oui !Monsieur! " both girls rush to the manager's room. Both Grand Mere and the ambassador was taken surprise and was even more surprised to hear on what the two girls said. Grand Mere phoned the civilian authorities to raise the alarm. She also told Mell to contact the Hanagumi, ASAP.  
  
At the Hanger, The chief of the mechanics named Jean saw Ogami.  
  
Jean "Ogami Taicho !! What in blazes??"  
  
Ogami " Chief Jean!! Is my Koubu F2 ready to go?!"  
  
Jean " It's been waiting for you ever since you left!!" He shouts at the mechanics telling them to double time.  
  
At the same time. All members of the Pari-Kagegidan receives an urgent call form their portable Kinematron and all answered it. At frist they thought it was dreadful news, but in Mell's last sentence. Mell " Everybody!! Ogami Taicho is back!!! He's going to preempt a strike at the enemy!! Alone!!! Please return to the theater ASAP!!"  
  
Erica " Ogami-san!!!" She quickly goes out of her dorm "Your, Vice-Captain will be at your side."  
  
In the Bleumer mansion.  
  
Glycine " Hanabi!! We better hurry!! We can't let Taicho face the enemy alone!"  
  
Hanabi " Yes! Why won't he wait for us? Facing the enemy alone, is dangerous!"  
  
Glycine " That's the way that he is, his pride won't let the enemy harm what he holds dear. Let go!!"  
  
At the circus  
  
Coquelicot " Ichiro!! He came back!!!"  
  
At the bar  
  
Lobelia grins "So the stupid ticket clipper came back, as always an idiot, but he's an idiot that you can always count on."  
  
In the city air raid sirens sounded, all of the civilians where evacuated. Chattes Noires raise its defensive wall on its perimeter. The invading Kaijins where taken by surprise by the change of the situation. Leading the Kaijins is man wearing a black heavy armor.  
  
Jackal "How did they knew our plans? Humph!! Whatever none will stop me in destroying Paris Floral Assault Squad! (A.K.A. Pari-Kagegidan) With their power at their lowest, they won't stand a change against me!!" Then he heard someone spoke. Behind him was a man in brownish hair, wearing a silver knight's armor.  
  
Ritter " That kind of thinking suits you well, many generals that thought the same way as you are either in six feet under or in a unmarked grave."  
  
Jackal "Well, well the almighty "Ritter" is here, what's your damn problem?"  
  
Ritter "None. Just your arrogant attitude of yours, it's irritating me."  
  
Jackal " You dare insult The Great Jackal!! I'll have your head!" Just he was going to draw his weapon, but at an instant a blade was pointing at his face."  
  
Ritter " .... .... Just do as you were ordered to. Destroy their base and retreat. Unlike you I don't see any pride in fighting weaken foes and Non- combatants. You're just a pathetic fool."  
  
Jackal " Tch!!"  
  
Ritter sheathes his Claymore and left the area. Leaving an angry Jackal behind, he leads the assault at Chattes Noires, nearing the defensive proximity of the theater. Two Kaijin units called pawns was going to attack the protective wall of the theater. A white Koubu F2 jets into the area, destroying one of the pawns and pushed back the other one.  
  
Jackal " ?? Spirit armor?!! I thought all of the Pari-Kagegidan are out of their base!! I thought there where only five of them!! Who's that bastard?!!"  
  
The white Koubu made its Ni-Tor-Ryu stance, bluish electricity flowed on its two blades.  
  
Ogami " Pari-Kagegidan member, Ogami, Ichiro!! I will not let you pass!!!"  
  
The Ogami's unit engaged three enemy units, he was luring them in a corner and fought them one by one, never letting them to surround him. Jackal was furious and began charging the white Koubu. Jackal's steam beast's weapon cross swords with Ogami's unit, with his left flank opened, a pawn shoot's it's rifle and hits the Koubu, then another pawn sets up to strike it blade at his right flank, he quickly repels it by using one of his unit's katana. Jackal seizing the opportunity rams the white Koubu, sending it crashing to a building; The Koubu quickly regains its ground, enemy units are staring to surround his position, Ogami's see a steam pipe on the ground and strike's it, causing a blinding fog in the area, because of the thick smoke the pawns mistakenly attacked each other.  
  
Jackal " This blasted smoke!!! Show yourself!!!" suddenly in front of him. Sparks of bluish electricity was slowing building up.  
  
Ogami "Rokkou Mekkyaku! Ou! Shi Rai E Shen!!" Three bluish wolves crisscross, hits the steam beast and followed by a blue lighting bolt.  
  
The steam beast was badly damaged by the attack and ran away, as the smoke slowly clears. Ogami was alarmed to see that he was surrounded by five enemy units.  
  
Jackal "You'll die a slow death! Mortal!! You're finished!!"  
  
Ogami talks to himself "I must hold my ground!! I must buy some more time for them!! I will never let you pass though!!! For the trust that they gave me, I will protect this trust they gave me, without fail!!!"  
  
Jackal "It seems that this fool is having hallucinations, before his demise!!"  
  
Five enemy units begun charging Ogami's unit, suddenly a burst of gun fire hits the three enemy units, were followed by a couple of arrows and missiles, destroying all three units. The other two pawns was destroyed by both Glycine's and Lobelia's Koubu F2.  
  
Lobelia "Still the same idiot that we know, you still haven't change, Taicho!"  
  
Glycine "My apologies for being late, Taicho. Hearing what you said earlier makes you truly whom you are, monsieur."  
  
Coquelicot "Ichiro!! Nice to have you back!!"  
  
Hanabi "Ogami-san, are you hurt?"  
  
Erica "Ogami-san!! Your orders!!"  
  
Ogami "Erica-kun .. ... All right!!! Everyone follow Erica Taicho's orders!"  
  
All of the girls gave a puzzled looked.  
  
Erica "Ogami-san, are you sure it alright?"  
  
Ogami "Erica-kun, I appointed you to be the captain of the Paris Hanagumi, because I have complete trust in your abilities."  
  
Erica "Ogami-san . . Does it mean I can order you around?"  
  
Ogami a big sweat drop (Anime style) "Ye-yeah.. You're the Pari-Kagegidan's Taicho after all . .."  
  
Erica "Okay!!! Ogami-san!! Provide cover to Hanabi-san and Coquelicot-san!! Lobelia-san and Glycine-san!! Cover my flank!!"  
  
All was surprise by Erica's 180 degrees change in attitude.  
  
Ogami "Affirmative!! I will assist both of them without fail!! Erica Taicho!!"  
  
All "Pari-Kagegidan Sanjo!!!!!"  
  
The Paris Hanagumi engage and destroyed all of the Kaijin's pawns leaving Jackal to fend for himself and was about to retreat.  
  
Hanabi "Ogami-san, the steam beast it's escaping!!"  
  
Ogami "Erica, Taicho! I will cut the leader's escape route!!"  
  
Erica "I understand! Glycine-san you know the drill!"  
  
The white Koubu with its katana ready attacks and disrupt the steam beast escape, Erica, Hanabi and Coquelicot opens fire with their range attacks. Lobelia attacks it's back and then the blue Koubu F2 ready it battle axe. Glycine "Parable of the seas that slumber through the ages. Awaken!! Puree Neptune!!!" A tall blue column of energy hit's and destroys Jackal steam beast.  
  
After the battle, everyone outside of their Koubu's.  
  
Ogami "Everyone, you guys did great!! A job well done, Erica Taicho!" gives a thumb's up.  
  
Erica blush a bit "I don't deserve the credit, the credit belongs to everyone."  
  
Lobelia "Yo! Taicho!! I give you credit for doing a good job stalling the enemies, even if you're an idiot, you amaze me. Sometimes."  
  
Glycine "Taicho, thanks for giving us time to reach Chattes Noires, if it weren't for you, the Kaijin could have overran our base."  
  
Ogami "Thanks, I appreciate the compliments that you guys giving me, but I can say if you guys are put in the same situation as me. I am very sure you guys will do the same. By the way, Lobelia, Glycine, Erica-kun is your Taicho, not me  
  
Hanabi "If Ogami-san wishes it, but it quite strange, all of us are used to know you as our captain."  
  
Coquelicot "That right, Ichiro, it going to take sometime for me to get use to it."  
  
Glycine "Taicho, no I meant Monsieur, Ogami; we thought that about less than two weeks ago you're in Tokyo? How did you got here so fast, even the fastest ship that this on route to France, it will take at least a minimum of three weeks."  
  
Ogami "Ogami will do fine, Glycine. That true, but I've took an airship, I'll tell you the rest later when we return to Chattes Noires. Everyone, aren't we forgetting something ?"  
  
Hanabi smiles " Ogami-san, you haven't change a bit !"  
  
Coquelicot " I've missed that doing with you! Ichiro!"  
  
Erica " Hai ! Hai ! Ogami-san you have the honors!"  
  
Ogami " Yosh!! Minna no Ikusu!!"  
  
All "Victory pose!!! Paris Hanagumi Style!!"  
  
Later in Chattes Noires all of the Hanagumi are in the planning room.  
  
Ogami salutes "Lieutenant Ogami, Ichiro reporting for duty!!"  
  
Sakomizu laughs a bit "Ogami-kun, there no need formalities. Rest as ease."  
  
Grand Mere "Monsieur, you're in a circle of close friends, there's no need for that."  
  
Ogami "Yes, I understand."  
  
Grand Mere "Monsieur, aren't you going to take the position of captain of the Hanagumi?"  
  
Ogami "I don't think it right for me, seeing how well Erica-kun perform as Taicho of the Hanagumi, it's for the best that she holds on the position."  
  
Grand Mere "That's Gallant of you, everyone want you to be their Taicho, its okay, but if the situation arise that your skill as the leader of team is needed. I will automatically reinstate you as the captain of the Hanagumi."  
  
Erica "Eh? Does it mean that I'll be the one that will clip tickets, but .."  
  
Ogami laughs a bit "Don't worry about it, Erica-kun!! I'll still be the one to that, speaking of clipping of tickets." Sees Mell "Mell-san, do you still have my ticket clipper uniform?"  
  
Mell "Yes, but why? Ogami-san?"  
  
Ogami "Well because of an unfortunate accident, my luggage and my rest of my belongings, how can I say it .. My belongings are probably taking a cruise on the open seas .."  
  
Glycine " Monsieur, don't tell me that other than your ticket clipper uniform and what your wearing is your only clothes?!!"  
  
Ogami "Yeah, sadly and I'm broke also."  
  
Lobelia " Let me guess you've been pick pocketed ? You're really the idiot that I know of."  
  
Ogami " Nope, most of my funds are in my traveling bag which is now floating in the sea, I've spent the rest of it by finding my way here. Ambassador, is my old apartment still available ?"  
  
Sakomizu " Not quite ... Better ask Erica-kun about it."  
  
Erica " No problem!! Ogami-san!! We can stay together, like a couple living in the same roof." The rest of the Hanagumi glared at her.  
  
Ogami " Yare, yare, looks like that I'm running out of luck today."  
  
Coquelicot " Take it easy, Ichiro."  
  
Hanabi blushes a bit " Ano ... Ogami-san, I think that Glycine can spare a room at the mansion, right? Glycine?"  
  
Glycine a bit taken back and blushes a bit " Ah .. It can be arranged, I will tell Tarebu to ready a room .."  
  
Ogami " Thanks for the offer , it's not proper for me, if Erica-kun is living in my old apartment that means the attic in Chattes Noires is vacant, right?"  
  
Ci " Yes, but it will need some cleaning."  
  
Ogami " Then it's settled!! By the way it's great seeing you guys again!!!"  
  
Grand Mere "Monsieur, I was just wandering, why are you in Paris?"  
  
Ogami " I wanted to do some traveling, the first thing that pops in my mind is Paris, I wanted to see the sight and sounds of the Flower Capital."  
  
Grand Mere " I see , is that all? Any personal reasons?"  
  
Ogami " Hmm ... Yes there is, I have a personal reason that's why I'm here. For because I'm quite fond with her."  
  
All five girls were stunned and shock in what they heard.  
  
Grand Mere "Monsieur, I'm surprised that you're openly said your feelings, who's the one that you're quite fond of?"  
  
Ogami looks at the Hanagumi " It's .... A secret" Laughs a bit. " Ambassador, can we talk somewhere private?"  
  
Sakomizu " Sure, Ogami."  
  
Both of them left the theater and went in the embassy  
  
Sakomizu " First and foremost I'm surprise that you could talk your way out of Grand Mere questioning, in the past you're quite, Err .. How can I say it .."  
  
Ogami " Gullible, is that right word. Well I can say that's another part of "me". I also know that the "Iron wall Sakomizu" is contemplating the story that I've told everyone."  
  
Sakomizu " .. .. Yes , your story is on track, but."  
  
Ogami " I know, like how did I knew the enemy attack, Mr. Ambassador, I promise you in due time you will know, I know it's quite selfish , but please trust me on this."  
  
Sakomizu " .. ... I understand ."  
  
Ogami " I also need a favor. I know it quite unusual .."  
  
Sakomizu " I know, I'll ready your funds and get you a katana."  
  
Ogami " Apologies."  
  
Sakomizu "Nothing to apologies about, this nothing compared what you did to save the city of Paris."  
  
Ogami " It's not only me that saved the city. The credit belong to all of my team, everyone in Chattes Noires, everyone did there part in saving the city."  
  
End of Chapter #1 


End file.
